battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/Episode 21
This article lists the recommended characters shown on The Glistening. Great Orion Nebula The Orion Nebula is a nebula in the constellation of Orion. Its official name is "Messier 42". It can also be seen, using the same asset as in BFDI, on The Scale of the Universe 2 (by Cary Huang). Ice Cube voters Aside from Flower, Woody, Golf Ball, Snowball, Match, Eraser, Pen, Tennis Ball and Pencil, many other recommended characters voted for Ice Cube. Accounty Accounty was a character recommended by explosion772 in The Glistening as one of the Ice Cube voters. They're an account of a random website. Acid Tear Alternate Phineas Australia Back Hoe They appear to be a yellow digger. Balloony Basketball BFDI Couples BFDI Couples is a recommended character from The Glistening. They are Coiny and Needle with text above Coiny saying "And some others...". They were one of the recommended characters to vote for Ice Cube in The Glistening. Strangely, the Needle part did not vote. They were recommended by DaKillahBunnyz. They are based upon a popular relationship couple by the fans of BFDI. BFDI Trophy BFDI Trophy is a recommended character who appeared in The Glistening. In that episode, it voted Ice Cube to be eliminated. It is a golden trophy with "First (to leave BFDI, that means last place)" written on it. It was recommended by Onearmedmario. Big Rainbow Crow Blackberry's Gemini Phone Block of Rock Blue Coiny Blue Firey Blue Golf Ball Blue Tennis Ball with Arms Blueberry Boots the Monkey Bracelety Broken South America Broken South America is a recommended character who appeared in The Glistening. It is shaped like the continent of South America with countries. Bubble's Older Brother Budget Cuts Caked Caked was one of the recommended characters who voted for Ice Cube's elimination. It is a variation of Cake, however the former has been squarified. Carl Edwards Cat Flower Cheese Cheez-It Chris McClain Cilantro Cilantro is a recommended character that appeared in Episode 21 as one of the characters who voted for Ice Cube. They're based on the real-life vegetable with the same name. They were recommended by totaldramaactonnext. Clay Blob Coco Coco is a recommended character who appeared in The Glistening. She is a poorly drawn rabbit with empty eyes and wears a shirt and skirt. That is because she is based off of Coco from the Animal Crossing game series. Coiny and Firey as BFFs Comet Corn Cob Count Bleck Crayon Cyan Submarine They are a cyan submarine that reads: "GET US OVER 1,000 VOTES ON AN EPISODE!" on the side. David Killer Dead Goomba Demi Lovato Dicey Dicey is a recommended character in Episode 21. They are a die with arms and legs and were one of the RCs to vote for Ice Cube. They were recommended by bebsurg. Dion Phaneuf Disappearing Ink Dispenser Donut Donut Hole Duct Tape Dump Truck DuncanEpic Eliminated Sign Emma Nelson Empire State Evil Announcer Evil Firey Evil Ice Cube Evil Match Evil Rocky Evil Spongy Evil Teardrop Evil Woody Evily Evily is a recommended character who voted for Ice Cube in episode 21. It was recommended by BikkeBane. It is a yellow ball with an Evil Leafy face. Fat Giant Yosharoslass Fat Giant Yoshi FAT GIANT YOSHI is a character recommended in The Glistening. He is Yoshi, a popular character in the Mario games, but fat. Fatch Feather Fire Monster Firey and Leafy's Baby Firey and Leafy's Baby is a character recommended by Fussipede in The Glistening. Frieza Gamecube Gamecube was a character recommended by TheRyanExperiment in The Glistening. Giant 7 Giant Fireafy Giant Fireafy is a recommended character that appeared in The Glistening. In that episode, it voted Ice Cube to be eliminated. It has lemon leaf from Leafy in one half and flames from Firey in the other half. It was recommended by firealarmfreak5. Giant Firey Giant Icicle Giant Mirror Giant Snowball Giant Watermelon Glow Stick Good Speaker Box Goomba Green Kool-Aid Green Match Green Pin Halb Headband Hotdog Huge Firey Ice Ball Ice Woody Joe Jumbo Swimming Pool Kalia Booker Kid Speaker Box Knuckles Lara Croft Lava Pool Leafball Lemony Limoy Lindsay Lipstick Lit Match Lollipop Marker Meat Ball Meat Ball is a recommended character by Ice1200000 who appears in The Glistening as one of the Ice Cube voters. Mexican Food Mixy Moby the Puppy Moustache That's Longer On One Side Than On The Other Side Moustache That's Longer On One Side Than On The Other Side is a recommended character that appeared in The Glistening. Like its name suggests, it is a brown mustache that's longer on one side than on the other side. It was one of the characters who voted for Ice Cube's elimination in the episode. It was recommended by ItsSoooooFluffy. Negative Side of the Contestants Negative Side of the Contestants are recommended characters from The Glistening. They are an inverted picture of the original Battle for Dream Island contestants, excluding David. They are one of the recommended characters to vote for Ice Cube. They were recommended by MWM3682. Notch (Creator of Minecraft) Nyan Cat Orangey Paige Michalchuk Paintbrush Peanut Butter Phantom Firey Pink Match Pink Tennis Ball Plasma Spongy Pokeball Pokémon Card Pokémon Card is a recommended character that appeared in The Glistening who voted for Ice Cube. It is a card with a picture of what resembles the Pokémon Charmander. Purple Match Red Golf Ball RegularDude Robot Bubble Robot Spider Rock My BFDI Rock My BFDI is a recommended character from The Glistening. It was one of the recommended characters to vote for Ice Cube. It is a music note, or to be specific, a ti ti. It was recommended by LpsVilleFilms. The character was named after the YTPMV released by jacknjellify named Rock My BFDI. Rock Pin Rockette Shadow :Not to be confused with Evil Shadow. Shadow was a recommended character in episode 21. Shadow was under Dicey. They did not vote for Ice Cube, although Dicey, the character who this shadow belongs to, did. They were recommended by TheAntisonic12345678. Shelly Shiny Lucario Skinny Spongy Soilger Solar System Sonic the Hedgehog Space Core Spaghetti Spaghetti is a character recommended by MrLegoWaffle911. Speaker Box V2 Spoon Steven Sun TB & GB's Children TB & GB's Children is a character recommended by RelicanthJazz in The Glistening as one of the voters for Ice Cube. They are small versions of Tennis Ball and Golf Ball. Tictacky Top Top is a recommended character who was recommended in The Glistening. It was recommended by bubbaboy1204. It is a spinning top with a yellow handle and an orange bottom. It was one of the recommended characters who voted for Ice Cube's elimination. Trash Can Treasure Chest Twigy Two Ulcer Pin USA USA is a character recommended by cherryhill420 and appeared in The Glistening where he/she voted for Ice Cube's elimination. It is a state map of the United States of America. Volcano Watery Weird David Weird Rocky West Virginia West Virginia was a recommended character who was an Ice Cube voter in The Glistening. It was recommended by Studioericty. It resembles the state of West Virginia. Its friends are unknown but it is enemies with Ice Cube. White Rocky Wind Archer Wonder Woman XBox Yellow Snowball Your Mom Metal Ball The metal ball was Bubble after turning into metal due to yoylecake's side effects. Metal Ball was recommended by worldsubways13. Trivia *Coco is a character in a Nintendo series called Animal Crossing. * Strangely, TB & GB's Children have no faces or limbs. * Shiny Lucario doesn't actually look like a shiny Lucario, as a shiny Lucario has yellow fur and sports a blue body. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters